Hermanos
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Los hermanos tienen un lazo irrompible lleno de amor. la historia de los hermanos de la arena desde el punto de vista de Temari. Pequeño One Shot sobre los hermanos de la arena. Espero su review


_**Hermanos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Temari se acomodó en la silla evitando despertar a Kankuro con el movimiento, le quitó el tetero de las manos y lo acomodó bien en sus brazos. Apretó los ojos al escuchar nuevamente el grito proveniente de la habitación, nunca había escuchado a su madre gritar así y le causaba terror pensar que le podría estar pasando. Había intentado entrar, pero los ninjas en la puerta lo habían evitado, habían intentado sacarla también del hospital, pero ella apenas con sus tres años había colocado la mayor resistencia posible, gritando que era la hija del Kazekage y que no podían evitar que viera a su madre. El ninja decía que no importaba, que eran órdenes del Kazekage que nadie podía entrar a ver a Karura, tanto fue el berrinche de Temari que Yashamaru tuvo que salir a calmarlos, diciendo que él ordenaba que sus sobrinos se quedaran quietos esperando afuera.

Cuando la calma inundo el hospital Temari sintió miedo, vio cuando su tío salió de la habitación con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Temari era una niña lista para su corta edad y ella entendía ya lo que pasaba, pero aun así fue valiente en preguntar.

-¿mamá?- su tío la miró y negó con la cabeza- tío Yashamaru ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Oka-san?-Kankuro se removió inquieto

-baja la voz, Temari, vas a despertarlo-dijo su tío, Temari dejó a su hermano pequeño acostado en la silla y se levantó entrando a la habitación sin prestar la menor atención a los llamados de Yashamaru. Su madre estaba acostada en la cama, pálida y con una expresión serena en el rostro

-¿Oka-san?-preguntó Temari acercándose a la cama, Karura no respondió-Oka-san, despierta-la niña tomó la mano de su madre estaba fría-mamá…-los ojos de la pequeña se habían empezado a inundar de lagrimas, miró al otro lado de la cama para ver en una cuna a un diminuto bebé de pelo rojo, su otro hermano menor.

-ella se fue-escuchó afuera, Temari se giró para ver a su tío, este venia con Kankuro en brazos-se fue después de que tu hermano naciera-Temari cerró los ojos evitando que más lagrimas salieran, pero era en vano, estas salían sin detenerse

-es su culpa-dijo ella sollozando-es su culpa que mamá se haya ido-miró al pequeño punto rojo, Temari pensó que podría odiarlo, pero apenas lo vio su pequeño corazón de niña se ablandó, no podía, no podía odiarlo, era su pequeño hermano, su mamá se había ido y ella ahora era la responsable de cuidarlo, de cuidarlos, una niña de tres años tendría que convertirse en madre de un bebé de un año y un bebé recién nacido-no puedo odiarlo-dijo Temari-es mi hermano pequeño, no me nace la idea de odiarlo-

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Temari no entendía el por qué su padre la distanciaba de Gaara, hasta que su hermano tenía dos años Temari había estado cuidando de él, su tío normalmente la ayudaba, pues cuidar de dos niños no era fácil para solo una pequeña, pero su tío era la mano derecha de su padre y no podía estar todo el tiempo con ellos. De repente cuando Gaara cumplió los tres años su padre lo mando a vivir con Yashamaru, quedándose ella y Kankuro en la solitaria casa del Kazekage. La rutina de Temari era simple: por la mañana ida a la academia dejando a Kankuro con una nana que su padre había contratado, y por la tarde volver a casa para cuidar de su hermano pequeño por ella misma.

-One-chan-la llamó Kankuro mientras Temari lo ayudaba a cambiarse

-¿sí, Kankuro-kun?-

-¿por qué Oto-sama no nos deja ver mucho a Gaara-kun?-

-ni idea, a mí también me gustaría saberlo-

-me gustaba jugar con él-

-a mi también-

-One-chan ya sé en qué me quiero especializar cuando sea ninja, seré marionetista así como Sasori-sama-

-eso es una gran idea-

-¿crees que papá nos deje ver a Gaara-kun hoy?-

-vamos a preguntarle-el niño emocionado saltó de su cama y tomando la mano de su hermana la jaló hasta la puerta.

.

-No-fue simple, una sola palabra firme y directa

-pero Oto-san-replicó Temari

-dije que no-dijo el Kazekage

-¡Queremos ver a Gaara-kun!-exclamó Kankuro

-él no quiere verlos-dijo el Kazekage

-somos sus hermanos-dijo Temari cruzando los brazos-nos ama-

-él los odia, Gaara no conoce el amor, entiéndanlo-

-¡Sí lo hace!-gritó Temari

-Temari no grites-dijo firme el Kazekage-vayan a la casa, no irán a ver a Gaara-

-¡Pero Oto-san!-dijo Temari

-¡Dije que se fueran!-Temari apretó los labios

-¡Te odio!-la niña tomó a Kankuro de la mano y salió pataleando de la torre del Kazekage, Kankuro en cierta parte miraba divertido el berrinche de su hermana mayor.

-One-chan la casa no es hacia allá-dijo Kankuro viendo como su hermana se desviaba del camino

-no me importa lo que diga Oto-san, yo quiero ver a mi hermanito-

Lo que Temari no tenía previsto fue que hubiese guardias en la puerta de la casa de su tío, ellos evitaron a toda costa que la niña entrara, Temari entre pataleos y palabrotas que una señorita de 7 años, hija del Kazekage y princesa de Suna jamás debería tener en su vocabulario hizo todo lo posible por entrar, pero al final entre 3 ninjas pudieron devolver a la pesada niña a la casa del Kazekage donde la encerraron, Kankuro siguió a los ninjas de buena voluntad, también quería ver su hermano, pero no era tan pesado como Temari, el Kazekage fue mandado a llamar y este resignado y con ira volvió a la casa, en donde tuvo una gran discusión con su hija mayor, parecía que la niña estaba pasando por la pubertad antes de tiempo. Ya harto de la discusión, el cuarto Kazekage calló a su hija en seco con una bofetada, la niña miró a su padre con los ojos llorosos, le gritó que lo odiaba y se dirigió a su habitación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Temari fue testigo de cómo su hermano Gaara mató a su tío, ella estaba esa noche entrenando con su abanico, había descubierto que era poseedora de chakra de viento y ya había escogido el arma. Ella estaba entretenida entrenando y solo miró cuando la arena envolvió al ANBU y lo apretó de una forma increíble dejándolo inerte en el suelo, ella estaba cerca, no tan cerca para escuchar todo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver el rostro de Yashamaru cuando se quitó la máscara, vio cuando su tío se explotó a si mismo tratando de matar a su hermano, había escuchado _"Eres un monstruo"_ y ahora sí que lo creía, en cuanto algún tipo de monstruo salió de su hermano Temari corrió, corrió de miedo hacia su casa, ella nunca había tenido tanto miedo como el que poseía en ese momento. Su hermano era un monstruo, su padre tenía razón, Gaara era un monstruo que no conocía el amor.

En cuanto llegó y cerró la puerta, las lágrimas abordaron sus ojos, Temari odiaba llorar, odiaba sentirse débil, pero es que lo que había visto la había llenado tanto de miedo que no pudo evitarlo, a sus 11 años de edad ella había sentido ese gran miedo que su hermano podía dar.

-¿One-chan?-Temari levantó la vista para ver a Kankuro bajar de su habitación-¿Qué tienes?-

-es un monstruo-dijo Temari-papá tenía razón, Gaara es un monstruo que no ama más que a sí mismo-sin embargo, a pesar del miedo que acababa de despertar de su hermano menor, ella no era capaz aun de odiarlo, le tenía miedo, pero no odio, su hermano solo necesitaba amor, pero como decía su padre él no podía amar, así que solo iba a recibir temor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Más que ira y miedo fue dolor lo que apareció en los ojos de Temari cuando Gaara dijo eso _"Puede que sean mis hermanos, pero yo no los veo como unos, si se interponen en mi camino, no dudaré en matarlos"_ esos exámenes Chunnin estaban sacando lo peor de Gaara, ellos sabían que iban a invadir Konoha, pero Gaara parecía tener un placer especifico con matar a todo lo que se interpusiera, Temari pensaba que no los mataba a ellos por el simple hecho de que no pasarían a la siguiente prueba si uno solo faltaba, y tenían que pasar a dicha fase para poder realizar la invasión.

Había veces en que Temari solo quería abrazar a Gaara y sacarle todo ese odio que tenia hacia el resto de la gente, pero ella sabia y había visto lo que su hermano podía hacer, era increíble que una joven de 16 le temiera a su hermano menor de solamente 13.

Temari había obedecido todo lo que le había ordenado su padre, como una hija obediente que tenía que ser, pero en el interior, ella lo odiaba, ella sabía que la culpa de la muerte de su madre era de él ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues ella había ido a la oficina de su padre cuando él estaba de reunión y había leído todo los informes. La culpa de que su madre hubiese muerto, de que un monstruo habitara en el cuerpo de su hermano y que este no encontrara el amor, todo era culpa del Kazekage, ese hombre al que ellos llamaban padre, el hombre al que ellos respetaban o al menos intentaban respetar, toda la culpa era culpa de él, por él, su tío también había muerto, por él, Gaara no creía en el amor que otra persona podía brindarle, en ese momento Temari había deseado la muerte de su progenitor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Temari a veces sentía que le debía todo a Naruto, ese niño había salvado a su hermano de sí mismo, y eso la alegraba, Gaara después de su encuentro con Naruto se volvió más amigable, donde antes había odio, ahora había un pequeño agujero que empezaba a llenarse a amor.

Debido a que no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos con él cuando eran pequeños, Temari y Kankuro intentaban compensarlo. Después de los entrenamientos, ellos se sentaban a conversar en la solitaria casa, o a veces se sentaban en el sofá a mirar la poca televisión que había. Ese día tanto Kankuro y Gaara habían entrenado tanto que estaban agotados, se habían sentado con Temari en el sofá y se habían quedado enseguida dormidos, Temari sonrió cuando los miró, tenia uno a cada lado, parecían tan pacíficos como si fueran dos niños inocentes, ella colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabezas y ellos se acomodaron en ella, Temari con una de sus manos acarició el cabello de Gaara tocándole el tatuaje que él mismo se había hecho en la frente _"Amor"_ significaba, antes ese tatuaje significaba el amor que él sentía a si mismo, ahora se podría decir que significaba el amor que sus hermanos tenían por él. Un amor que nunca marchitó, solo que estaba eclipsado por el miedo, pues ellos nunca dejaron de amar a su hermano.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pánico.

Eso era lo que sentía Temari cuando el equipo Kakashi le informó que Gaara había sido secuestrado, ella quiso correr lo más rápido, alcanzarlo y poder protegerlo. Temari sabía que como Kazekage, Gaara a pesar de ser uno de los más fuertes, era uno de los blancos que más querían, y ahora ahí estaba. Ella había tenido ese mal presentimiento de que algo pasaba, de que alguien estaba en peligro y ahí estaba. Ella quería alcanzar a llegar a tiempo. Quería que su hermano estuviese bien. Quería poder volver a verlo con orgullo como cuando lo nombraron Kazekage. Quería tenerlo cerca y abrazarlo.

.

Como si las cosas no pudieran ser peores, en cuanto llegó a su aldea le dieron la noticia que su otro hermano menor estaba al borde la muerte, ahí ella ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba al borde del desespero pero sabia como fingirlo. Tenía miedo, sentía pánico ahora no solo por Gaara sino también por Kankuro _"El veneno no tiene cura"_ esas fueron palabras duras para Temari, como si no fuera suficiente el saber que era posible que perdiera a uno de sus hermanos, ahora posiblemente perdería a los dos.

.

Alivio.

Eso fue lo que pudo sentir Temari cuando Sakura curó a Kankuro, a pesar de que aun tenían que buscar a Gaara, el saber que uno de sus hermanos ya estaba bien le alegraba. Ella sabía que encontrarían a Gaara, ella sabia que él estaría bien, ya tenía esa esperanza.

.

Alegría.

En cuanto Gaara abrió los ojos Temari sintió como todo en su interior lloraba de alegría y alivio. No podía perder los estribos y lanzársele a su hermano como deseaba, pero a veces no podía evitarlo.

-déjenlo-dijo ella-es el Kazekage-en cuanto se apartaron ella pudo abrazar a su hermano, demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba en ese abrazo y a alegría de verlo vivo y sano, sin que nadie la escuchara solo su hermano, ella le susurró al oído:-Te amo, no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma-Gaara solo pudo sonreír.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El día de su boda, cuando sus hermanos le dijeron que ambos querían llevarla al altar, ella casi lloró de alegría tomándolos y abrazándolos con fuerza, ellos a pesar de ser menores ya eran mas altos que ella, y se tenían que agachar un poco para poder abrazarla bien, un revoltillo de cabello rubio, castaño y rojo mezclándose en un abrazo lleno de amor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En cuanto el llanto inundo la sala del hospital, Temari no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro, esta vez ella se había dejado llevar y lloró en cuanto pudo tener a su bebé en brazos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Shikamaru, Kankuro y Gaara. El primero se acercó a ella sonriendo, pero Temari pudo ver sus ojos brillantes

-vas a llorar, bebé llorón-le dijo la rubia sonriéndole-no lo niegues-

-problemática-dijo Shikamaru soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, Temari miró a sus hermanos, estos aun la miraban sorprendida, ellos por suerte estaban de visita en la aldea cuando Temari entró en trabajo de parto. Kankuro, a pesar de hacerse siempre el duro, era el más sentimental de los tres y fue el primero en caer en llanto, Gaara lo siguió, era una escena graciosa, pues ver al Kazekage y a su mano derecha llorando no se veía en todos lados, Temari le entregó su bebé a Shikamaru y llamó a sus hermanos, estos se acercaron y ellas los abrazó, estos lloraron de felicidad en su hombro. Ellos se alegraban de la felicidad de su hermana, y también se alegraban de su nuevo sobrino, este a pesar de no ser directamente de ellos, lo amarían, pues era su familia, ese niño traería felicidad a los hermanos de la arena, felicidad que se merecían después de una infancia triste. Sería un niño lleno del amor que no solo recibiría de sus padres, sino también de sus tíos

-te amamos-dijeron Kankuro y Gaara a Temari, esto hizo que ella sonriera, era la primera vez que ellos se lo decían a ella y eso la hacía feliz.

Shikamaru aun con su hijo en brazos se quedó observando el abrazo de los hermanos de la arena. Su hijo sí que iba a tener una gran familia, además de que sería proveniente de dos aldeas, iba a tener unos tíos que al parecer iban a consentirlo demasiado. Él había sido testigo de la ira que el amor de los hermanos de Temari profesaba, ellos lo habían amenazado cuando le pidió matrimonio a Temari. Él estuvo casi un día completo dentro de una de las marionetas de Kankuro cuando este lo pilló en una situación demasiado comprometedora con Temari cuando apenas eran novios. Él sabia todo lo que era capaz de hacer Gaara si alguien amenazaba a Temari o al menos le tocaba solo un pelo. Ellos sabían que su hermana sabia defenderse sola, pero eso no quería decir que no la protegieran, y Shikamaru sabía que harían lo mismo con su hijo. Los hermanos de la arena apreciaban demasiado el amor, pues de pequeños estuvieron con falta de eso.

Mendokusai, iba a ser una familia problemática.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Notas y aclaraciones: Espero que les haya gustado, siempre quise escribir sobre estos tres :3 y bueno, ahora lo he hecho.**_

 _ **Espero un review de su parte diciéndome que les ha parecido :3**_


End file.
